Child of Light
by Satsuki Sama
Summary: The legend of the child of light still stays alive in the fuedal era, Naraku has his hands on her and is using the Shikon to inforce her heart to darkness, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha must join forces to save the world and their loved ones... R


The battle had lasted weeks.  
No one on either side was willing to give in.  
The deaths of their commrads ment nothing.  
Neither did their lives...  
  
Blood shed was all around, what used to be fresh green grass now layed a tainted red carpet of blood, the clashing of weapons could be heard miles away, smoke broke out from lit gunpowder.  
  
A tall wounded man stood grasping his weapon, hes silver bow stainted with blood of this battle, his long blue hair was dirty and messed, his calm face scratched and sweaty, the battle taking it's tole on him finally, but he wished not to give up, he needed to go on.  
  
"Umi-Kun! Tell the men to fall back! These youkai are too much!" A larger man with similar hair to Umi's called out, with that being side numerous blue haired soliders fled back.  
  
"Darko..we can't just let them push our forces back like this!" Umi stated, his rage rising hearing the warrior cries of the enemy.  
  
"Umi...we can't keep this up..The fire youkai are fighters, been brought up to be fighters and forever will they be fighters...We of the water youkai are healers, we do not fight...and we'll never be fighters...We'd stand a chance if the Inu-Youkaii had came for us.." Darko explained, the hope that onced make his voice loud.. now seemed almost gone leaving his voice weary and sheepish.  
  
Umi having taken this far enough stood up on a free chair he gazed around at the remaining troops then stood down, his hope too was limited. With a final deep breath he bursted through the doors running passed the large gates that held the enemy out, running swiftly he loaded and fired numerous rounds of arrows into the hearts of the enemy.  
  
A slight pain rused through out his body then back to his heart, stopping he gazed at the large arrow impaling his heart, with a final gaze up his last vision of life he witness the rough details of his killers face.  
  
[Years later]  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou's voice broke out as she struck him down pinning him to the holy tree. Red eyes watched the Hanyou last struggle as he then fell lifeless into a deep sleep, looking down at the Shikon No Tama that layed before his lifeless body she slowly made an approach but stopped, The Lady Kikyou, priestess of the small village moved to the jewel, she listened carefully to the priestess's last words as she soon after the Hanyou become lifeless.  
  
She stayed as close as she could to the village, she watched the funneral and the cremation of the dead girl, mentally cursing herself from being too late, she ventured back into the forest 'The Shikon No Tama is buried with the priestess and the damn hanyou is dead....now how am I going to tell Sesshoumaru-Sama this?' she thought to herself worried as she ran to the west lands as fast as she could. Soon she reached her home lands, she sniffed the air slightly the hopped into a large tree, she smelled the air again then took off in the north direction, she hopped from tree to tree till she came to a small clearing where a tall man with long silver hair stood with a smaller green creature.  
  
"Satsuki-Sama! you've returned!" The creature ran to her with his staff in his tight grip.  
  
"Jaken.. " Satsuki spoke softly to the creature as she patted him gently on the head before setting her attention on the Sesshoumaru, she turned to him taking a deep breath as if it'd be her last. "Sesshoumar-Sama, Inu- Yasha is dead...and the jewel is burned with the body of the priestess... I've failed you Lord." She hung her head down waiting for any suitable punishment... but nothing came.  
  
"Satsuki, you haven't failed.. there was nothing you could have done...the jewel will have to wait" he spoke calmly and with some sence of emotion in it. Satsuki just nodded and turned her attention to Jaken.  
  
"Jaken.. how was your day today?" Satsuki asked her smiling.  
  
"It was fine...some pathetic youkai's thought that Lord Sesshoumaru was a weakling, but master took care of them quickly" Jaken explained as he proudly nodded.  
  
"Lovely..." Her voice monotone but she tried her best to give him her attention. Her thoughts layed on her failures to do her duty.. and the lose of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
[ Hours Later ]  
  
The night's air was cool and damp, Satsuki sat herself on a branch which hovered over a large lake, she sighed to herself as she again reflected on her failed mission, it was an empty feeling..  
  
"Good evening my Lady..." A soft soothing voice spoke, it tickled her pointed ears, Satsuki turned her head and looked down, a tall man stood leaning against the tree looking up at him, his soft lavender eyes took in her form, She blushed under his gaze, she returned her eyes to the lake to hide her blushing cheeks from him.  
  
"Good evening.. and who are you?" She asked him calmly.  
  
"Just call me Jin.." He lifted his hand up in an offering manner, she took his soft but strong hand and landed softly on the ground, a strong youkai scent came from him, she looked up at him still holding onto his hand, she smiled softly then blushed a deeper shade of red realising their hands still held eachother, she dropped his hand quickly and turned her attention back to the lake. Jin smiled and stared out at the lake aswell. Silence had passed and became uncomfortable, Satsuki opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the voice of Sesshoumaru, "Satsuki..come back to camp.." He looked over at Jin then looked over at Satsuki with a 'Get-your-ass-moving- now-' look. Satsuki turned to Jin and smiled softly to him "Goodnight Jin- Kun" Turned, and left. Sesshoumaru waited till she was clearly gone before he also turned and headed back to camp.  
  
[ The Next Day ]  
  
Sunlight fluttered in her eyes and she finaly awoken, lazily she stood and looked around, no one was around her. She looked around 'He wouldn't leave me behind would he!' she thought to herself, quickly she walked around the area for a sign of her Lord, but there was none.  
  
"Ku... ku.. ku.. Alone are we little youkai?" a venom filled voice spoke, Satsuki turned on her heel to come face to face with a baboon pelt  
  
"Who..are you?" Her voice replied softly and sheepishly,  
  
"I am....Naraku.." Her world had gone dark..  
  
Her body layed motionless under his care, she breathed no more, her pulse had stopped...lifeless.  
  
"Young child...you'll be opened to the darkness soon..." he chuckled softly to himself as he held her against himself in his chambers of his castle....  
  
[ 50 Years Later ]  
  
..He was awakened... his blood flowed fully and he stirred against his bindings... The Shikon was back after all these years...  
  
...  
  
"Kagome..you sure the shard is this way?" Came InuYasha's voice clearly annoyed, he crossed his arms across his chest as he followed the strange girl fromt he future.  
  
"Yes InuYasha..I scence it..it's close" she reassured him. It'd been so long since she freed him, so long since the Ecchi Monk joined them..and so long since the youkai exterminator had decided to stay with them aswell, the Shikon which was shattered was already almost completed..  
  
[ Else Where ]  
  
"My Lord... your idiot brother and his pitiful gumi are close... are you going to kill him?" Jaken's voice broke his thoughts, Sesshoumaru looked over to Jaken then back to the ground which he found more interesting then his companion 'Where is she?..' his mind boggled so many times. A small child ran over to him smiling brightly, she held up her prized flowers to him proudly "Lookie Sesshoumaru-Sama!".. It hurt him when she called him that, long ago she had called him that..till she ran away.  
  
[ Else Where.. Again ]  
  
"Master Naraku...is she ready?" came a soft voice.  
  
"Patience Kagura... she will be "  
  
"But it's been so long.. what's taking so much time?"  
  
"She has a strong heart.. it's not too easy to be broken. "  
  
"What are your plans for her?"  
  
"...We're introducing this world to darkness..."  
  
"But why do we need her?" Kagura wanting more information on her maters plan  
  
"Because.. The doors of darkness just don't open on their own... it needs a heart..a pure heart."  
  
"No one in this world has a pure heart.."  
  
"She comes close.." He gazed at Satsuki's still lifeless body, her form still the same as when he took her.  
  
....  
  
Jin played a soft tune to himself on his flute, he sat on abranch which hovered over a large lake, le loved to sit there and play his flute or just think. With a soft sigh he placed his introment back into his bag andleaned his head against the trunk of the tree, he closed his eyes drifting into a light sleep.  
  
....  
  
"It's time Kagura..go retreive your sister.." Naraku held up a large segment of the Shikon, he grinned as he tossed it at Satsuki's form..  
  
"Now... the darknessshall finally have you.. my sweet"  
  
[Okay, I finished a chapter.. it took awhile..well...cause I'm a lazy F%#k ^^; but here is is.. R&R and tell me what you think] 


End file.
